


Quick bandits and unamused chancellors

by badgerBoyMay



Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Blood, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Help, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Martin Septim Lives, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Ariana and Baurus go for a tour along lake Rumare. Martin does emperor work and feels happy with it for the first time.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057199
Kudos: 4





	Quick bandits and unamused chancellors

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: the characters and Universe are owned by bethesda. I'm not making any money with this piece!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Baurus is the true mvp. Thats a fact.  
> Martin is an overprotective mess by the way.

"I'm so boooored.", Ariana groaned, sitting next to Baurus.

"How can you be bored, you are in the imperial city.", the redguard said.

"I have nothing to do and my fiance is busy with boring political stuff. Can we do something?  _ Anything!" _

Baurus laughed, "You're lucky I'm off duty today so yeah we can go have some fun."

"How about we explore some ruins? Or go fight stuff! Or just drink until the tavern is out of ale.", she grinned.

"And  **_you_ ** will be our future empress.", he grinned. Ariana shrugged.

"I'm not sorry. So what will we do?"

"How about we just go for a walk outside the city? I bet we'll find something interesting to do."

"Yeah let's do that."

They went outside the city and crossed the bridge over lake Rumare. Ariana took the lead and the two walked through the forest near the shore.

Baurus sat down on a log while Ariana was throwing stones into the lake.

"So, are you already regretting coming back?", the redguard asked with a grin.

"Should I?", Ariana asked back.

Baurus shrugged, "You have to go through the whole noble people stuff. I would feel rather caged."

"I see your point. Marty feels that way sometimes.", she said.

"I believe. Being emperor must be quite stressful. Nah thanks, I'll stay with guarding the man."

Ariana laughed, "I wouldn't know anyone doing a better job doing that."

"Thanks.", her friend smiled.

"It feels good to have my sword around again. I've missed it in the last few days.", she said.

"Yeah, seeing you without your armor and sword was quite weird. I suppose you'll wear more dresses now?"

She shook her head, "nope. They can't make me do that. Dresses. Are. Not. Practical. You can't store anything."

"You've probably more knowledge of that than I have.", Baurus laughed.

"Do you think they'd let me get married in armor?", the altmer grinned.

"Martin would probably don't even mind. But I think the council may be a little unhappy."

"True.", she nodded.

"I'm glad you came back, Ari. Martin stopped looking so miserable now where you are around again.", Baurus told her.

"Did it really make such a difference?", she asked. The blade nodded, "You should have seen him in the weeks after his… resurrection thing? Still no idea what in the name of oblivion happened there."

Ariana chuckled, "Understandable tho-" she started to say but was cut off by some bandits sneaking up on them.

"You guys sure have some nice money with you. I heard it's our money now.", one guy said. His two friends grinned.

Baurus had jumped into a protective pose right away. "I'm sure we can solve that peacefully.", he said in a calm voice. The bandit nodded, "of course, if you give us all the money you have with you. Or we may take your woman and kill you."

"You can try!", Ariana laughed, one hand on her sword.

Baurus gave her a quick glance.

But the bandits didn't really want to solve the situation peacefully. The first one attacked Ariana, which she immediately blocked. Baurus took down one of the others.

The third bandit, a really quick khajiit, injured the high elf in the face with his dagger, leaving a narrow cut on her cheek. Baurus had him down on the ground a second later.

"Stupid idiots!", Ariana said angry.

"I hate bandits," Baurus sighed, "you're hurt, let me take a look."

"It's nothing, just a small cut.", Ariana muttered but let the blade look anyway.

"It's bleeding, could be deeper as you think. Does it hurt much?", he asked.

The altmer shook her head.

"Besides I don't have any healing potions with me. Shall we head back?"

Baurus nodded, "I wouldn't feel good about leaving that wound without someone taking care of it."

"Just one more story about a scar to tell.", she grinned.

Baurus shook his head while smiling, "you are unbelievable, Ariana."

They walked back to the city. "Is there someone you favour taking care of the wound? I don't really trust the magic stuff but Captain Steffan has some incredible skills on dealing with injuries. He could patch you up."

"Why not, I've had far worse injuries than that here.", she said.

They entered the quarters of the blades. Jena immediately came running at them when she saw the blood on their clothes.

"Gods! What happened to you two?!"

"We've had some fun with bandits outside the city. Is Steffan around?", Baurus explained.

"Yeah let me get him from practice. Please sit down, Ariana. That cut looks nasty.", Jena said and went to the training yard. A few moments later, captain Steffan came into the room.

"Heard you battled some bandits. What can I do for you two?"

"One of them cut Ari with a dagger. It was bleeding quite a lot earlier. Could you give it a look?"

"Of course.", the captain inspected the wound. Ariana rolled her eyes a little, "it really isn't that bad."

Steffan nodded, "yeah but it's a little bit deep at the right end. You should get that stitched up or ask a healer to cast a spell. Shouldn't be a problem to find someone in the imperial city. If you don't wanna go to the mages guild tho, I can stitch that up for you real quick."

"I don't need the fancy mages way, just stitch me up, Steffan."

He nodded and gave her a potion, "drink that, it'll take away the pain."

She drank the potion and Steffan stitched up the wound, then he put a band aid over it. "It'll be good in the next days."

"Thanks, Steff.", she smiled.

"No problem, Ariana.", the captain stood up and left again.

"We should probably get changed. Walking around with bloody clothes isn't that nice after a while.", Baurus said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll have my stuff in the palace so, see you later I guess."

"Take care, Ari."

"You too, big guy.", she waved as she left the building and went to the palace.

Just now she realized how much blood there was on her tunic. Thank the gods it wasn't hers. She also needed to remember to clean her sword.

Ariana walked upstairs to the chambers and slipped into the emperor's rooms. Ariana just wanted to get changed when the door opened and Martin came in.

"Hey there", she said and put her sword on the table.

Martin looked up, "oh, you're ba- BY AKATOSH WHAT HAPPENED?!", he stared at her. The altmer seemed confused for a second, then she remembered how she looked right now. "Ohh yeah, don't worry I'm fine. Had a fight with some bandits earlier. That's their blood."

She changed out of her tunic and into a shirt. Martin had come over to her and carefully touched her cheek, "you're hurt", he said with a serious face.

"Martin I'm fine. I really am. That was just a little cut from a dagger. Captain Steffan stitched me up already."

"I can heal you."

"You don't have to.", she said, "it's not as bad as magic would have to be wasted on it."

Martin frowned, "it isn't  _ wasted _ if it's for healing you, my love."

"Maybe, but I'm good. And now I have to clean my sword."

Martin sighed, "you're very stubborn."

"You're one to talk, Marty."

The Septim smiled at that.

As she cleaned the blade of her sword, she asked: "are you free for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, why?" he replied.

She stood up and leaned her now clean sword against the wall, "because-" Ariana walked over, sitting down on his lap, "I've missed you."

"You've seen me a few hours ago.", he said amused. She nodded, "True, but aren't I allowed to miss you?"

"Of course you're allowed to but you don't have to. I'm right here.", the emperor answered and kissed her.

"Martin?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'd like to do something specific right now and I could use your help."

"Of course, what do you need?"

" _ You",  _ she said with a dirty smile.

Martin blushed but nodded, then smiled as well, "how could I say no to you." He lifted her up and carried the altmer to the bed.

An hour later, they were cuddling while they recovered from their last activity.

"That was amazing.", Ariana muttered with a dreaming smile.

"You're amazing. But yes it was indeed.", Martin agreed.

"I wondered if you're good but I would have never believed you're  _ so _ skillful.", she said. Martin shrugged.

"I had a lot of time to learn when I was younger."

"You know I'm actually curious how your younger self was like, as a person.", she laughed.

The emperor frowned, "you wouldn't like me."

"Naw why not? Just because of the cult thing?", she asked.

"No.. I wasn't the man I'm now. Being a priest did a lot to my character. Let's just say I wasn't the nicest guy in the neighborhood."

"You? Not nice? The kindest and sweetest and politest guy to ever walk Tamriel?"

"As I said, I wasn't always like that. I rather don't talk about it please.", he muttered.

"Sorry, love. I didn't want to ruin the mood. Come here.", Ariana kissed the corner of his mouth, which made him smile a little.

"There it is, my favourite smile in the whole world.", she said.

Martin gave her an affectionate glance, then hiding his face into her hair.

"You okay?", the altmer asked him.

"Hmm yeah, it's just the whole emperor business makes me so  _ tired _ . I'm glad you're here. Your presence helps me a lot.", he said.

Ariana stroked his hair, "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know, dear. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Marty."

The next day started with a meeting of the council for Martin. Clearly looking bored, he sat on his chair trying to follow along. At one point, one of the ministers said: "Please excuse me, Sire but- are you even listening?", he asked him. Martin nodded, "I do. Please continue.", he answered.

Ocato shot him a sideway glance but didn't say anything.

After the meeting, the high chancellor asked Martin to have a word with him.

"What do you want to talk about?", the Septim asked.

Ocato didn't look happy, "Your majesty, you have to show more interest in what is going on.", he said.

"But I have no idea what they want from me. I can't help with politics. All I know is that I don't want to start a war. Did my father find these meetings as boring as I do?"

Ocato tried not to argue with him.

"My lord, your empire is falling apart if you don't act!"

"Fine, I'll act. I'll go to the places where the people are unhappy and talk to them myself."

"That's too risky. We could send someone in your name-"

"No, Ocato. You said it yourself, this is  _ my empire _ . And I will make sure that the people of my empire are happy and well. Make me a list with places where the political situation is tense."

The high chancellor just nodded, "as you say, Sire.", Ocato replied and turned when he saw a woman who had her child on the hand approach them.

"The emperor has no time right now, citizen. Please come ba-"

Martin glared at him and also turned around.

"I always have time for my people. How can I help you?", he smiled at her.

Ocato rolled his eyes and left.

The woman bowed, "I'm so sorry to disturb you, your highness… but I don't know what to do and.. I thought you might help us because they say you're quite the generous ruler.", she looked troubled, the kid was hiding behind his mothers legs.

"Hey, it's fine. Please tell me what's wrong so that I can look what I can do.", Martin replied.

The woman nodded, "My husband died in the daedra attacks five years ago and since then I'm struggling to raise little Brom here. I have a little bakery in the market district but I need a new oven which I can't pay for. I'm barely able to pay the rent and get Brom some food. I'm sure you have more important business to do and probably think I'm stingy or something but.. I wouldn't ask you this if I would know how to survive the next month..", she looked down, embarrassed.

"Good woman, that won't be a problem at all. I will make sure you get a new oven for free. And I would like to make you the palace supplier in terms of bread and buns. My chefs will make a contract with you for the pay you'll get each month."

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. "Are..are you serious, Sire?"

Martin smiled, "of course I'm serious."

She was beaming with joy. "Thank you so much, your majesty! I can't thank you enough. You really are as generous and warm hearted as the people say."

"Thank you for the compliment, madame.", he said, then looking at Brom, going down on his eye level, "and you're here to support your mother, little man?"

He nodded, clearly shy.

"That's a nice thing of you to do, Brom. Here let me gift you something for your bravery.", he smiled and made a small, shiny stone using magic. "It shall tell people what a brave little man you are for protecting your mommy."

Brom took it and returned the smile.

"Say thank you, Brom."

"Thank you."

Martin stood up again, "my pleasure", then he looked at the woman again. "I'll finish the rest as soon as possible. Don't worry."

"You're too kind, your majesty."

She looked at her son. "Come now, we don't want to bother the emperor any longer.", she said and Brom nodded, following his mother.

"May Akatosh protect you.", Martin called after them.

He immediately went to the palace's own construction workers and told them to build a whole new oven in the bakery in the market district. Then he went to his chefs to tell them that they should get the bread for the palace at this particular bakery and set up a contract with the woman.

Martin felt good to actually help someone again. He hadn't felt that way since he had left Kvatch.

That was another heart project of him, he wanted to see his hometown alive again. Restored to new life. He really should ask how the rebuilding had worked in the 5 years he was dead. Maybe they needed help for the final touches? The only thing Martin had heard was that Kvatch was still rebuilding under the lead of Savlian Matius. The emperor decided to pay them a visit in the near future.

Then he looked for Ariana to have lunch. The altmer smiled when he came into the room. "You look so happy, what happened?", she asked.

"I was able to help a woman from the city with her problem regarding her bakery. I just had forgotten how good it feels to help the people."

"That sounds great. I'm glad you're happy."

"Shall we have lunch, dear?"

"Oh yeah please, I'm starving."

Martin laughed and held out his hand to her, "then come on."

  
  
  



End file.
